i want you
by christmas chany
Summary: nick sees what its like to be married. raising a kid with macy misa sure is a ride that drives him crazy sometimes. the love he has for kay and macy is amazing.


**the story does not belong to me but the idea is mine i hope you enjoy i dont own anything this show is from jonas , but i hope you like my story thank you and please review it means allot.**

* * *

Nick's Pov-  
Today was supposed to be a good day. A normal day. My biggest surprise today was supposed to be something like "Congratulations Mr. Lucas, you and your brothers were nominated for a Grammy in every category." Not "Nick, your ex girlfriend macy misa is coming for a visit."  
I had to be struck with more news. "Nick, you have a daughter with her" just had to be stuck somewhere in that conversation too.

"Come on Nick, it's not that bad." Joe said snapping me back to reality. "Just meet with Macy, you'll discuss the details, and if you're lucky, you'll get to keep her. The baby, not Macy. Unless, of course, you wanted her."

I did, but I wasn't going to let anyone know that. "Of course not. She's a goody-two-shoes, know it all, perfect little angel. I'm not into saints." I shot back. Even though it's a lie. I figured if I said it aloud, I could convince myself that I wasn't insanely attracted to her. But I am. I couldn't stop thinking about fucking her if I tried. That drives me up the wall. I can barely say her name without feeling aroused.

Who is this Macy that provokes these unhealthy thoughts? Glad you asked. She was the best friend/ joes wife stella malone. I don't know why exactly they hung out,stella was nothing like Macy. Macy was outspoken-too much so-, she always did the right thing, she never disobeyed her parents. She was, as I said before, a saint.

stella, on the other hand, was popular. She was elegant and smart, business savvy She wasn't better than Macy, she was different. Less annoyingly hot.

"Well, you better be nice to the saint, She's the one who's taking the time to bring you your daughter so you can meet her." Joe sighed getting up. "Get some rest bro. You're going to need it if you're going to be dealing with this crisis AND the press." He added grabbing his coat. I nodded before he walked out of the door leaving me alone to ponder about my options. This was going to be intresting.. (CHAPTER 2) "Wakie wakie Nicholas" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed, giving my brain sometime to adjust. "Give Nick a kiss to wake him up." I heard the voice say before I felt tiny wet lips smacking my cheek.

"Fuzzy" a little voice squealed second later. I opened my eyes to find a HER lying next to me. Her hazel orbs meeting my gaze.

"Ta-da!" she whispered giving me that sexy signature smile of hers. I had to fight the urge to rip her clothes off right then and there and make her mine. "We're here" she said again sitting up and pulling a little girl into her lap.

I finally pulled myself together sitting up as well. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Good morning to you, too, Mackenzie. Hello there" I smiled at the little girl and waved awkwardly at her. Rubbing my eyes, I realized, "What the hell are you doing here? I was supposed to fly you out here tomorrow?" I questioned obviously groggy.

"What the hell mommy!" the little one repeated. Mommy?

"No squirt, hell is a bad word." The little girl glared at me then buried her face in Macy's chest. "It's amazing, her ability to pick only the bad words to repeat." She rocked the little girl in her arms. "She's a little sleepy. She didn't get much rest on the ride over here."

A wave of anger flickered through my eyes. "You drove? I told you I would fly you two out here." I said surprisingly leaving the anger out of my tone.

She rubbed the little girl's back "Well that, among other things, we can discuss later. As for right now, Kay needs to eat." She pushed herself up to her feet- the little girl clinging on to her for dear life- and walked out of my room.

I slipped out of bed, still in my beater and boxers, to follow her into the kitchen. "So, Kay's her name?" I inquired shrugging off the sleepiness.  
"Mommy, Mommy!" Kay cried pulling Macy's shirt partially exposing the tops of her luscious mounds, Stop it Nick, damn.

"Look Squirt you promised you'd make nice with daddy." Macy glanced over at her to me giving me an apologetic look. "Like I said, she's a bit worn out and cranky, once I can get her to sleep, I promise we can talk." I bit my tongue. Whatever I have to say can wait until Kay is sleep.

Kay. She was so beautiful, even when making a fuss. There was no denying her as mine. She had long curly dark hair, my eyes, and nose. However, she had macy's naturally tan complexion.

"I'm going to get washed. There's a guest room first door on your left. She can nap there while we talk."

Macy nodded and turned back to soothe a whiny and restless Kay. I retreated to my room. (CHAPTER 3) "Nice to see you again, Nicholas." Macy said giving me that killer grin of hers. Again, fighting the urge to attack her beautiful mouth with my own, I managed to speak without a hint of arousal in my voice.

"I guess I could say the same, Mackenzie" I sipped a bit of my coffee. Resting one elbow on the kitchen counter where Macy sat.

"I let it slide the first time, but you know how I feel about people using my government." She crossed one of her sexy legs over the other. "But, I guess it's only fair since I called you by yours" she smiled, I guess trying to lighten the she does one more thing sexual, intentional, or not, I may just lose it.

She removed her hair from the messy ponytail it was in and massaged her fingers through it. "It's pretty complicated." She sighed bringing her hands together in her lap. "her names nickayla"

"Nickayla." I parroted. It was adorable.

Macy smiled. "Cute isn't it. I figured you'd want her to have your name so I tried to work it in as best as I could. Nicole seemed too cliché."

"why didn't you tell me you were pregnant I could have helped"

"it was the end of high school you went on tour we split up we both went are own ways"

I circled the counter. Moving so that I was directly in front of Macy. "Why didn't you just tell me then?

Tears visibly started to build behind her eyelids. "I was so scared that you wanted nothing from me." she blinked back tears before looking up

" its okay but..You still haven't explained, why you drove here all the way from L.A." anger boiling all over again. What if something happened to Nickayla? Thankfully they made it in one peace, still.

"Jeez, Nick I had no choice"

"what if she got hurt?!..." "I'm sorry. Mace, I didn't mean it."

""Mommy?" I asked curiously.

"No," she wiped her tears and gave a wobbly smile. She looked down "Kay is a very bubbly person, even if she hasn't had the chance to show you yet. She's used to attention all day long and lots of hugs and kisses. She wouldn't function in a empty house" I lifted my hand and brushed it across her cheek gently wiping the tears from her flawless face, resisting the urge to pull her into my arms. "It's ok Mace.I don't plan on missing anymore."

Macy smiled wobbly and licked her lips slightly. "That good because I have a proposition for you."

I finished off the rest of my coffee before nodding for her to continue.

"I still love you. So marry me" (CHAPTER 5) "Excuse me?" Swallowing the lump in my throat I choked out. "I- I mean I heard what you said, but, I don't understand exactly what you mean." I folded my arms and tried to read her expression. The operative word being 'tried'. Her expression was neutral, damn her.

"im still in love with you I will always be,so marry me. And also because "It's the only way they give me kay is if im married." Her gaze burning through me. It felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked out in a matter of seconds.."

"Why you had her?"

"well the government think im doing a bad job and for kay to not get taken away I have to be married"

Looking over her face I could tell she had dark circles under her eyes, and fresh bruises on her face and neck that she tried to cover up with make-up. Who could've done this to her? Does Kay have bruises too? My blood began to boil with the thoughts of somebody touching Macy and Kay. I could just kill him.

I decided to drop it for now. I could tell she was exhausted. I gave into my urges and pulled Macy into my arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and looped her around my neck.

"When's the last time you got some real sleep?" I whispered

She released a tiny moan of exhaustion. "The day before I had kay So, 3 years 5 months, a week, and if you tell me the time I can give you the minutes and hours." She half yawned.

Poor Macy. I could only imagine what she's gone through doing this on her own. I may not have seen her as the mothering type, but she's doing a hell of a job. I just hope I can help. Who knows what kind of father I'll be, or what mess I may drag them into with the paparazzi.(CHAPTER 5) Macy's Pov-  
"Wakie Wakie mommy." Nick's voice whispered in my ear. Shit, I fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I groaned stretching out.

"Almost 9:00. I figured it's around the little munchkin's bedtime. We went out into my backyard and played then, I ordered some pizza. We had a tea party. Real classy stuff." He smiled. "But, it's getting kind of late so I figured you could help me with her nightly routine."

"Bath, book, bed. It's been real good to me and I don't want all the excitement to get in the way of her schedule." I climbed out of bed and walked, half asleep, into the guest room where Kay was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. Nick must've unpacked all of her toys and clothes.

"Mommy. Baby doll." She crawled into my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Not tonight baby. It's bath time." I said tugging at her shirt and lifting it over her head. I continued taking off the rest of her clothes until she was completely naked. I sat her on the bed while I disposed of her pull-up and dirty clothes. When I turned back she was gone.

I ran down the hall calling in search for the little speed demon. "Where's momma's baby?" I sang loudly.

"She's in here." Nick answered. I followed his voice into the bathroom he had in his room. "Lost something?" he teased holding a naked Kay.

"Sorry, she kind of just took off while I was throwing her pull-up away" I rubbed my arm. He probably thinks I wasn't keeping a close eye on her.

"It's fine. She peeked out of the door when she spotted me she ran right up to me." He said leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Now c'mon, there's only one room with a tub, that's mine." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

It was decorated in black and white. The tub was enormous, and on the other side of the room, there was a stand up shower. "It was meant for two people, not little babies so I wouldn't fill the water up too much."

I nodded and turned the water spigot. Nick and I sat on the edge of the tub while we waited for the water to fill. I yawned and slashed a little water on my face to wake me up completely. "Sorry, I would've let you sleep but, I've never given a bath to someone so tiny before."

He flashed me an apologetic look. "It's fine. I needed to get up anyway" I assured him turning off the water. He placed Kay in the warm water and handed me a wash cloth from the closet in the bathroom.

While Kay was playing, I figured this would be a good time to finish my argument. "So,I got a proposition, I think I may have something".Nick rolled his eyes.

"Continue" he nodded.

"What about a trial run?" his eyebrow raised in confusion. I elaborated further. "You're going to be busy, and you can't take Kay everywhere you go so, I'll take care of Nickayla during the day, and when you get home, I'll take care of you." I subtly rested hand on his thigh.

He shook his head in confusion, "You're selling yourself to me, in order to for us to keep nikayla?" He made it sound like I was asking for money.

"No, I'm offering to show you how easy your life could be if we were married." I moved closer to Nick looping my arms around his neck. "I can't lose Nickayla." I whispered searching his eyes for any emotion.

He rested his forehead against mine "You won't lose Nickayla." He half growled. "I couldn't do that to her".

"We should at least give it a try, for Nickayla's sake." Just say yes. "So?"

"Mommy, you get in?" Kay interrupted. I detached myself from Nick.  
"Not this time baby." She poked her bottom lip before turning to Nick.  
"Daddy, you get in?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.  
"Sorry baby." He smiled and smoothed her hair.

Kay began slashing around in the tub, soaking me and Nick. "She doesn't take rejection well." I laughed. "Ok, time to get you washed up." I grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up the rag. As I washed Nickayla, Nick sat there in complete silence. he was smiling on the outside, but I hope that he was seriously considering my proposition.

When Kay was nice and clean, I wrapped her up in a big black towel and took her into the guest room to get her ready for bed. Nick offered to do the story telling honors while I took a shower.(CHAPTER 6) Macy's Pov-  
I stepped under the steam hot water letting it beat against my skin. I was so tired and sore. The bruises on my body stung from the heat so I made my shower a quick one. I washed my hair and body in record time and stepped out of the shower, using another big black towel to dry myself off.

I dressed myself and walked back into the guest room to find Nick still reading to a passed out Nickayla. "I think it's safe to say story time is over."

He look at her tangled up in the covers. "Yeah, I got a little into the story." He said closing the book and resting it on the nightstand. He kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. I followed, walking into the kitchen to heat me up a piece of pizza for my rumbling tummy. "Will she be scared if she woke up alone in an unfamiliar place?" he asked stepping in front of me backing me into the counter.

"Why would she be waking up alone?" I asked hoping I already knew the right answer.

"Trial run is in effect as of right now." He whispered connecting our lips. My hands automatically pushed against his chest in shock, but Nick wouldn't let me move. He had his arms lock tight around my waist pulling me back into him.

After adjusting to the sudden display of affection, I began to reciprocate. He took a handful of my shirt in his hands and pulled it over my head leaving me only in my boxer-like shorts. Staring intently at my chest, Nick pulled my hips into his. "Stop looking at me like that." I said covering myself up.

He lifted my chin and took my mouth with his hungrily then came to an abrupt stop. "Don't be shy." He whispered against my lips moving his hands around to the elastic waistband of my shorts. With extreme swiftness, Nick tugged them down halfway then lifted me on top of the counter and pulling them the rest of the way off.

"Wait." I breathed. Nick stepped back to look at me with those big, sexy brown eyes of his.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking me up and down. This is what I wanted. Now I'm scared. I'm 23, it's time I get this over with.

"Nothing, it's just. Why am I the only one undressed?" I asked.

Nick immediately tore off his shirt and took no time stepping out of his jeans leaving him only in his boxers. I could see his erection straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. "Now, I'm only wearing one article of clothing. You need to lose something too. Sox don't count."

As Nick stood in front of my open legs, I reached behind my head disentangling the scrunchie from my hair. Nick's facial expression dropped. "You said sox didn't count" I smirked "However, you said nothing about hair scrunchies."

He picked me up and ran into his bedroom so fast I didn't have time to catch my breath. He let me back on my feet so he could quietly open the door. In an instant his lips were back on mine as he tumbled me back onto the bed. His mouth trailed from my lips to my neck, to my collarbone, then down across my stomach. A soft, low, moan escaped me no matter how much I tried to hold it back. He paused as he reached his destination. Nick began pulling down my panties torturously slow. God help me. (CHAPTER 7, 1,2) Nick's Pov-  
Macy lifted her hips, helping me to remove her panties which I was deliberately taking my time to do. I took her leg and started kissing down from her calf to her inner thigh but stopped as I reached her perfect hairless sex. I contemplated tasting her but, I had been doing hours of foreplay in my and I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore.

"Nick..." she trailed of in a breathless moaning sort of way. "I don't know how long Kay is going to be sleep so... If you don't mind..." She started tugging at my hair in an attempt to bring me back up to her level but I was anchored where I was.

"Be patient." I whispered causing her to release an annoyed groan in response. I turned my attention back to the source of her heat. I moved back up hovering over her watching for her expression before sliding a finger into her weeping sex. He inner muscles clamped tight around my finger as I moved it in and out of her.

She nodded before grabbing my face and crashing her lips on to mine for a hungry breath taking kiss. " She breathed against my lips. Her hands immediately traveled up and tangled in my hair while my tongue slipped through her partially parted lips and wrested with hers for dominance. I moved my mouth down from her lips to her neck, then across her shoulder leaving playful little love bites.

"Nick..." I loved hearing her moan my name. Just that one word had me over the edge. I removed my finger and placed both hands on her knees, opening her legs. With urgent need she pulled me closer but I stayed anchored where I was, at her entrance. "Nick please..." she breathed looking into my eyes.

I decided to put both of us out of our misery and slowly, I closed my eyes began entering her body. Macy's hands pushed against my chest as worked passed the natural resistance. I lifted her hips a bit allowing me to sink in the rest of the way in.

I leant down and kissed her softly to which she responded to by deepening the , I began moving in and out of her in long, steady strokes until I felt the bite of her nail in my shoulders and her hips working with mine letting me know that the pain had gone.

Macy arched against me, "Nick... harder..." she moaned breathlessly. I more than happily obliged grabbing her waist and pulling it close to mine. At the same time, I thrust into her making her gaps at the depth I plowed then continued to thrust into her increasing my speed.

"Hard enough?" I asked jokingly. She smiled, wrapped her legs around my waist, and brought her face closer mine.

"Perfect..." she moaned in m ear before biting my shoulder. Macy's breathing began to quicken and I could feel her walls squeezing my member. I knew she was close, and so was I. "Nick, I- I-...don't think...I can hold... it in much longer..." her remark was so cute.

"Let it out babe." She nodded and let out what I'm sure was the loudest earpiercing scream I've ever heard. It was then when I finally let out my own release and rolled off of her onto my back. The only audible sounds are our jagged breathing.

"That was..." Macy licked her lips slightly before turing to head to face me.

"Incredible." I laughd then turned on my side sitting up on one elbow. While watching Macy breathe, I traced patterns on her smoothe stomach. "How do you feel?" I aked apprehensively.

She rolled over ontop of me stradling my waist. Macy bent over and brushed her lips against mine "Turned on" she whispered before smothering my mouth with hers. This was going to be a long night.(CHAPTER 8, 2,2) The sunlight burned into my room, penetrating the thin fabric of my curtains, allowing the light to seep through awakening me. I turned over to see HER sleeping soundly beside me. Covered only by my bed sheets. Completely naked underneath. It took me a second to remember the events of last night.

So far, the trial run was going very smoothly. Poor Macy. I hope I wasn't too hard on her last night. She'd barely recuperated from round 2 when I started on a third. I guess I was trying to prove that once I'd had her, she'd be easy to get out of my system, but it wasn't so.

Shit! Kay. I turned over to see it was only a quarter after 8. She'd cry if she wanted to get up right? I slipped on some boxers and a shirt before kissing Macy's shoulder and sliding out of the bed.

I poked my head in to see Kay still sleeping. Wildly at that.

Upon going into the kitchen, I'd heard my door opening and shutting. Must be Joe and stella.

"Sup bro? Ready to go to the meeting?" Joe smiled placing himself at the table and removing his jacket. While stella just stands there

"I look ready?" I'm in boxers of course I'm ready to go to a meeting with dozens of important producers. "Macy, and Kay came a little bit earlier than expected so sleep has been a tad..." I paused searching for the most non suggestive word in my vocabulary before continuing, "...scarce." I filled the coffee maker and waiting for it to do its thing.  
"wait macy is here! Omg where is she?" stella began yelling damn "shes sleeping"

"Oh. How are things going with your new family? You at least tried to make nice with Macy, right? For the sake of your daughter?"

"I've come to realize, Macy isn't as bad as I always thought her to be. We got a lot of things figured out." I leaned against the counter "So is that all you guys came over for? You couldn't have called to ask me that?"

I also wanted to see my niece and possible future sister-in-law"

Me married to Macy? It actually doesn't sound like a bad thing after all. I mean, she's a good mother, so I wouldn't have to worry about how she'd treat our children. The sex, so far, has been better than I imagined. And not to mention how great of a person she is. We stayed up and talked for hours last night about ...everything. We laughed, we-

"Earth to Nick! It was just a joke, I know how you feel about her." Joe said bringing me back.

"No, that's just it. I completely misjudged her. She's... Maybe I should marry her." I said thinking out loud not realizing that Joe could hear me.

"Whoa, one minute you don't like saints, the next, you're contemplating marriage? What the hell happened yesterday?" Joe asked.

I glared at Joe "Anyway, child service are trying to take Kay away from Macy, so she came to me and suggested I marry her to keep Kay. At first I thought it was outrageous, but she came up with this idea that we pretend that we're married. Like she takes care of Kay, and then 'takes care' of me at night. everyone's happy." I waited for Joe's reaction.

"What's it like to be the luckiest man in the world?" Joe asked smiling like an idiot. He than got hit on the head by stella" I was just joking baby I love you"

"It feels pretty damn good. I've got my daughter, my career, and Macy. I didn't even know I wanted her until I had her. No, actually I'm lying. I've always been attracted to her, I just never thought I'd end up liking her again." I amazed myself.

"Wow man. Well, all I can say is, if you got something good, don't let it go. I'll tell dad you're going to spend the day with your new family." He said taking a sip of his coffee. (CHAPTER 9) Just then, I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist. "What's for breakfast?" Macy yawned.

"macy!"

"stella"

"oh my gosh how is everything tell me everything?"

"How about we go out to eat? Then, we can take Kay to a movie?" nick suggested pouring a coffee into two mugs for us before turning to hand her the searing liquid. "than we go after to stellas and joes that you can have a reunion

"Um... I've never taken her to a movie before. Most of the day I'm working."

"Well, My dad's cancelling the meeting so I can bond with my 'new family.'" I said putting new family in air quotes.

"Aw, well aren't we just adorable today." Joe teased standing up from the table and placing his empty mug in the sink.

"I don't know about you, but I always thought Nick was adorable." She stepped on the tips of her toes and softly placed her lips to mine in a quick but, heart melting kiss. "Good morning Joseph." She said turning to face him. " I would love for Kay to get familiar with her father's side." she asked walking to the table so she could add condiments to her coffee.

" But I would like to see her before I go." Joe smiled hopefully.

"I bet shes adorable" stella said

"Sure. Let me go get her. It's time she woke up anyway." She took a long swallow of her coffee before standing up and setting it on the counter and disappearing into the hallway.

"Looks like you two are pretty comfortable with each other. I thought it would be awkward considering the proposition she made."

I smiled. Macy is Nickayla's mother. She deserves much more than a marriage of convenience. Now, I just have to show her that. "Like I said, maybe I should marry her."

Macy came back into the room about 10 minutes later with a smiling Kay. "Say 'good morning Uncle Joey and aunt stella'" Macy bounced Kay on her hip.

"G'morning Joey and aunty stella." Kay said smiling and waving at the unfamiliar face.

"hi honey"stella said

"Hello sweetie, Can I hold her?" Joe asked eagerly.

Macy turned to Kay. "You wanna give Uncle Joey a hug?" she asked Kay who jumped out of Macy's arms and raced into Joe's to give him a tight hug.

"He fuzzy too." Kay laughed rubbing Joe's stubble. "You fuzzy like daddy." Kay stated pointing towards me.

"No baby, I'm not fuzzy." I corrected. Yes I've had my morning stubble every once in a while, but for the most part I'm hardly every 'fuzzy'.

Joe and stella played peek-a-boo with kay while Macy and I talked quietly in the corner of the kitchen. "So are disguises necessary for today's festivities?" Macy inquired

"Maybe just some shades. Or a sweat jacket with a hood just in case they catch us." I teased.

"Darn, I left Kay's mini sleuth outfit in Dallas."

"No, you don't need a disguise." I kissed her forehead before adding, "I'm gonna get washed up." and retreating to my room. (CHAPTER 10) Macy's Pov-  
Joe and stella left about 10 minutes after playing with Kay. Kay and I got dressed, and Nick made us reservations in the back of a Denny's near-by. He got us a table close to the back door so it'll be easy to sneak out if were caught. I slid in one of the booths with Kay on my lap. Nick sat opposite of us.

"Is this the kind of rockstar treatment I can expect from now on?" I teased

"Oh yeah. This is the life. I just hope they don't forget about us back here." He smiled, but I could feel his eyes burning through me while I played with Kay.

I looked up to find him staring at me confused, angered. "Did I upset you?"

"Who did that to you Mace?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"If you are referring to the hickey I have on my neck, I think we all know who did that." I responded hoping to throw him off.

"I'm well aware of what I did. I mean why do you have bruises all over your body. Two on your neck, One on your lower back, and the one on your rib cage. I looked at all of them last night while you were sleep. They're fresh."

"Can I get your drinks?" The perky waitress asked. She was short, long blonde hair, and wore a name tag that read: 'Hi I'm Kylie.'

"Yes, can I have a orange juice for the little one," Kay climbed out of my lap and hugged the waitress and kissed her cheek.

"Juice." She mimicked before sitting back down beside me.

The waitress looked adoringly at her, "Aw sweetie you can have whatever you want" she turned to us "And for you two?" she asked taking out her pen and pad from her uniform pocket.

"I'll just have a raspberry iced tea."

"Make that two." Nick said immediately after me. "Thanks" He added.

The waitress handed us a kids menu and some crayons for Kay, and two regular menus for Nick and I. Then she left giving us time to figure out what we wanted. "I think I'll have the French toast platter." I said pointing to the picture.

"Mace stop changing the subject. Who did it?"

I sighed in frustration. "Just let it go, it's no big deal. They're just a few bruises. I didn't put Kay in danger or anything. It's nothing." I rushed, my voice shaking trying not to cry. I just kept looking down and coloring with Kay.

Nick grabbed my hand, stroking it with his thumb. "Mace, if someone did this to you I want to know." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It was just some guy. I met him at the grocery store. We dated, briefly, for a while. We were never really intimate. I didn't want to bring Kay into it so I never brought him to the house, and I never slept with him. He thought that I was a tease and was determined to have sex with me." Nick's hand rose and wiped the tears from my face that I hadn't even realized had fallen. "When was this?"

"The day before I got here." I moved his hand and wiped my own tears on my sleeve. "It's no big deal. I just left before he had a chance to do anything else."

"Hell, Mace this is a very big deal." He growled through clenched teeth. I ignored his anger and continued to color with Nickayla.

"Just drop it." I whispered looking down. He pulled my arm bringing me right beside him in the booth.

He lifted my chin so we were looking in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry, ok? I just don't like the thought of someone hurting you. Or Kay, but I understand it's a sensitive subject for you so I won't bring it up anymore. Ok? I'm sorry." He said pulling me into a tight sideways hug.

I nodded and took in his warmth and scent as I sat in his arms for the next few brief seconds. He took my left hand and caressed it with his thumb while I used my right to color with Kay.

"Mommy and Daddy" Kay announce pointing at the colorful scribbles on the kids menu. Nick and I nodded an awaited for our food to come to the tabe(CHAPTER 11) The next hour, after our food arrived, we talked about Kay. Everything from her early years, to her strange habits that she inherited from Nick. I told him about all of the homevideos I have of her on my laptop that I could show him when we got back.

After we ate Nick paid the bill, despite my offering, and led us out the back door where, unfortunately, we were greeted by annoying and ruthless paparazzi. "Nick who is this woman?" "Is she your girlfriend?" "Is that your love child?"

Questions were screamed at us as we made our way through the sea of cameras. Nick held and shielded Kay with one arm, and held my hand with the other. We got in the car and drove off as fast as we could legally go, hoping the paparazzi wasn't following. "Is she o.k.?" Nick asked me. Surprisingly he wasn't upset or angry. It was like he was immune to it which is expected, but he seemed to cavalier about the situation.

"She's a little uncomfortable with all of the attention. But she's fine." I turned back to look at Nick. "Are you ok?" I added barely in a whisper.

"No point in getting upset. If I just ignore them, they leave me alone." He attempted at a smile. Something was bothering him. "Why don't we go tojoes and stellas now? Trying to go to a movie right now might be a little messy, and they expect me to go home so that's not going to be safe either."

I smiled at him. Nick took my hand into his own and began stroking it softly once again like in Denny's.  
We pulled up at their house not 5 minutes later. Kay was exited when she saw all of the pretty flowers in the front garden. "Flowers!" she shreiked in excitement. Nick gave my hand another gentle squeeze to get my attention.

"Are you ok? You seem a little bit anxious." I was. I was tired and sore from last night. I was happy because Nick was concerned about me. But I was also nervous.

"I'm still recuperating from last nights fun activities." I half lied. I looked down at our hands as Nick parked the car. He was about to get out when I pulled his hand back. "Am I a good mom?" I asked pulling my eyes away from his.

"What's this about? Are you nervous?" he avoided the question. Why? It's simple. Yes or No. He tilted my chin up and placed his lips on mine softly. "You are an amazing mother. There's nothing to be afraid of." he whispered against my lips. A smile spread across my face no sooner than he said the words.

I pushed the button and ubnbuckled my seatbelt while Nick rescued a screaming Kay from hers. Poor thing was tangled. (A/n: who else wants to see that movie?) I turned my attention to the big house in front of me and my jaw dropped immediatly. Not because of the emmacualately (spelling?) structured house.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nick said slipping my hand into his.(CHAPTER 12) stella hugged her putting her in her chest, Kay squirmed and started to cough a little indicating that she couldn't breathe so stella loosened her grip. "Sorry baby" she said kissing her cheeks.

"Mommy! Pee pee!" abby said running to stella.

"stella you have a baby girl sense when?"

"this is Abigail jonas we had her 3 years ago"

Oh my goodness she is adorable"

stella scooped her up and grabbed a pull-up from her bag. We were entertaining each other while Nick was talking with joe while holding kay

later after we left we got home put kay to sleep. (CHAPTER 13)  
"Lord Jesus, woman! I think you've just killed me." Nick says lying next to me on his back.  
"Me? You're the one who can't control his urges. Especially when they're sexual" I say defensively.  
"I can't help it." He says turning on his side to face me. I'm still lying on my back staring at the ceiling. It was maybe 3:00 in the morning and Nick and I've just made love at least twice. It depends on if we're counting orgasms or intended sessions.  
"You're just so irresistible. I can't keep my hands off of you." He says in a raspy whisper, rubbing his curious hands up and down my thighs sending chills down my spine. He says stuff like that all of the time.  
Nick put my name on all of his bank accounts, his savings. Everything he owns, I have access to. It's like we're married. But sadly, we're not.  
"Maybe it's the way you look." My heart began to race faster than when he was inside of me. Why does he keep saying these things if he has no intention of marrying me?  
"What are you talking about? I have the sexuality of a nun." I respond.  
"Hmm... maybe it's the way you taste." He suggests sucking on my neck. Jesus, did this man ever rest?  
"Like sweat? Oh yeah, that's appetizing." I smiled. Nick grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. "Nick... really?" I whined.  
"What can I say? I love making love to you." He whispered in my ear, squeezing my ass in his hands. (CHAPTER 14) It took everything in me to push myself off of him. He always says what he loves about me, but never that he loves me. "What are we doing Nick?" I asked trying my best not to cry.  
"You don't the answer to that by now? Let me help." He says trying to pull me back but I moved to sit on the other side of the bed, my back facing him. "What's wrong Mace?" he asks.  
"When I came here, I made you an offer-"  
"To sleep with me-" I interrupted.  
"To marry me, Nick" I sniffled. "For Kay. Not sleep with you for her."  
The weight of the bed shifted as he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "But I don't need to marry you to keep Kay." He mumbles into my shoulder. I just sat there. Frozen. In shock. "Macy, you didn't think I'd marry you just because we both love Kay?" He sighed. It almost sounded like he was trying to hurt my feelings. Was I just some sex object to him? "I want to marry someone who loves me." He says rubbing my stomach.  
"But, I do love you." I say more in a whisper.  
Nick's grip on my waist tightened as I said the words. "What was that?"  
"I said I do love you!" I swallowed. "Don't you even pretend like you didn't know. You had to know." I say trying to release myself from the tight hold he has on me, but to no avail.  
"I'm glad to hear it." He whispers kissing my shoulder up to my neck. What is he getting at? "I've pegged you for a lot of things. Clueless was never one of them."  
"Clueless? What the hell are you talking about? If you had no intention of marrying me all you had to do was say so." I yelled standing up. I turned around to find a smug looking Nick smirking at me.  
"Macy, come here." He says pulling me back into him.  
I'm about two seconds away from crying my eyes out. "What?" I growl.  
"I have never seen you walk on more eggshells in my 4 years of knowing you. The Macy I know always had an opinion. Never hesitated to share it either." He kissed my neck again. "But it seems like no matter what I do, I can't get anything out of her."  
"You know I've been trying to get along with you." I defend.  
"No, you've had some sad notion that if you upset me, then I wont marry you. Mace, when you brought her to me and I saw how much she loves you, and how great a mom you are," he held me even tighter than before. "How could I not start to fall in love with you" he asks turning me around so I was straddling his lap. My face must've been priceless because he had a lot of fun picking on me. "See? Clueless." He whispers cupping my face and bringing my lips to his.( its now been 4 months) (CHAPTER 15) Nick's Pov-  
A wide grin spreads across my face as Kay practically runs down the ivory aisle runner, throwing pale pink flower pedals. When she's done she makes an 'I' line to me. (A/n: Dane Cook 'I' line) I catch her and kiss her cheek before setting her beside me. Everyone stands up and turns to my beautiful bride striding towards me, Kevin arm and arm with her.  
'I love you' I mouth to her as she got closer. She blushed and mouthed back 'I know' then poked out her tongue quickly. Chuckling inwardly, I reached out my hand for Macy to join me on the platform. She turns to Kevin and gives him a quick peck on the cheek before taking my hand. I studied her features briefly. She was wearing a strapless, ivory dress with an empire waist and a pale pink rose bud in her curled brown hair.  
Macy and I stare at each other the entire ceremony as if we were playing the 'I love you more. No, I love you more' game mentally.  
"Do you, Nicholas Jerry Lucas, take Mackenzie Melody Misa as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asks stopping mine and Macy's telepathic conversation.  
"I do." I say slipping the silver wedding band on her slim, manicured finger.  
"And do you, Mackenzie Melody Misa, (A/n: Bet you can't say that 5x fast.) take Nicholas Jerry Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
"Hmm..." Macy says with a feigned thoughtful look on her face. "What do you think Kay?"  
"Juice." She says nodding as the guest snickered.  
"I think that's a 'I do'" Macy says slipping the ring on my finger.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says concluding the ceremony.  
I grab Macy's waist pulling her into me before connecting our lips. The guest all 'aw'ed and clapped as Macy and I continue to make out at the altar. Kay interrupts us by tugging on my pants leg.  
"Kiss." She whines hold up her arms. I let go of Macy and hold Kay up to my lips, giving her a quick peck on the lips before Macy takes her from me and does the same.  
Macy, Kay and I entwine our fingers and head down the aisle ready to begin our lives together.(THE END)

* * *

**thank you so much for reading please review and tell me how you feel about the story it means allot and im a first beginner to writing so if there's anything bad about it or wrong please let me know i hope y'all review . love y'all. 3 :)**


End file.
